


Seasons might change but I'll still want to hold you in my arms forever

by DylansLittlePrincess



Series: lashton drabbles [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, M/M, ashton is only three months older than luke, cuteness, i dont know what t tag tbh, michael and calum appear like once, short oneshot, so does harry styles, theres a small hint of malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylansLittlePrincess/pseuds/DylansLittlePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet for the first time when Ashton is five and Luke is four after Luke moves next door to Ashton.</p><p>or, how Luke and Ashton fall in love in ten snapshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons might change but I'll still want to hold you in my arms forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merlypops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/gifts).



> This was a story I had written for engish class then I decided to change it to lashton because why not?
> 
> gifted to merlypops bc i love her fanfic maelstrom sm

1

They meet for the first time when Ashton is five and Luke is four after Luke moves next door to Ashton. Ashton is only three months older than Luke but he teases Luke about that little fact, trying to boss him around because of this and constantly referring go him as a baby. 

It doesn't take Luke long to decide that he hates Ashton. Ashton is a bit taller than Luke is, just a bit, with short honey-blonde curls and pretty hazel-green eyes. At this stage his face is covered with a mass of bright cinnamon freckles and he's pushy and annoying. Luke can't imagine why anyone would ever like the older boy.

Ashton thinks the younger boy is stupid. He's already stupid to him just by being younger but he's extra stupid to Ashton. He's shorter and weaker too. It's easy for Ashton to push him around and while he likes having that power over him, it's annoying how Luke never reacts back. Luke is overly pudgy with droopy cheeks and big, innocent blue eyes that just scream 'make fun of me'.

Luke doesn't make any friends when he starts at Ashton's kindergarten a few days later. Ashton sits with his friends during break and watches as the boys tease Luke for being overweight. Ashton might not like the overweight son of his father's friend but that doesn't mean he agrees with people doing unkind things. He walks over and gives the boys a piece of his mind, feeling satisfied when they end up crying and running away.

Luke follows him around after that, his opinion on Ashton completely changed after the incident. He now thinks of Ashton as his sun, moon and stars and Ashton doesn't mind a follower. They soon become close friends after that much to their parents joy.

2

They fight for the first time when they're both nine. Ashton borrowed Luke's gameboy without asking and ended up losing it. He expects Luke not to care as usual but this time, he's upset at Ashton for some reason the older boy isn't sure about. Long story short, they end up having an argument and Ashton storms out of Luke's house in near tears.

Luke comes to apologize soon after that but Ashton refuses to see him. His room door is locked for once. It’s always been an unspoken agreement between the two of them to leave their doors unlocked for easy access when they're at each other’s house and Ashton locking his door means he must be beyond angry at Luke. Luke just feels bad about making the older boy cry.

It doesn't take them long to make up and become best friends again. It's just a silly, childish argument and they go back to being best friends the very next day.

3

They kiss for the first time when Ashton is thirteen and Luke is a few weeks away from the age. It starts when they're sitting together on the edge of the pier and Luke suddenly tells Ashton about how he would like to kiss Aleisha McDonald but he's scared to due to how he hasn't had his first kiss yet and he doesn't want to seem like a total idiot in front of her. Ashton decides to be a good friend and offer to be Luke's first kiss.

The kiss is just an awkward bump of lips. Ashton closes his eyes and Luke soon copies him and does the same. By now most of Luke's baby fat has been lost and he's growing taller and taller with each passing day. He's already grown taller than Ashton and the thought of that is somewhat scary to the older boy. Ashton knows the girls in their year find Luke attractive but he can't think of Luke as anything more than a brother. Or so he thinks. Luke tastes like the strawberry bubblegum that they had shared a minute ago. Ashton assumes he tastes the same way. The break away from the kiss about thirty seconds after starting it and turn away from each other with flushed cheeks. To Ashton, the kiss wasn't a horrible experience but an extremely weird one.

4

They avoid each other for a few days after that. Ashton's friends all think he's crazy as they believe the entire world revolves about Luke and while that’s true, Ashton grew up with the younger boy. He was there to witness all Luke's most embarrassing moments and he knows Luke better than his own parents do. He's basically Ashton's brother and kissing him was just a huge mistake and the only way to fix it is to avoid Luke until he gets the message and things stop being awkward between them.

It’s hard at first as Luke seems to be seeking Ashton out but after a few cruel, snide responses, he gets the message and starts to leave Ashton alone. It feels wrong for them to be apart but Ashton knows it’s for the best. That doesn't stop him from missing the taller blonde's presence though.

When his friends ask him about it, he just shrugs and gives an off topic remark. He doesn't need them to hound him about Luke; he has more than enough on his mind already.

The both of them voiding each other doesn't last long, as expected. Luke corners him after his after school art lesson on friday. At first, Ashton attempts to get away but its impssoible due to Luke's long legs and membership of the track team.

A long discussion later makes them realize that they actually 'like like' each other. To Luke's joy, when he asks Ashton on a date, he says yes. Aleisha is never mentioned again.

5

Their first date isn't as awkward as Luke thought it would be. They couldn't go far as he's years away from being old enough to drive and its embarrassing to ask his mom to drive him. Instead, they just go for ice-cream at the Old Shoppe.

Harry, the friendly manager, knows about their date and saves them a special table. Ashton is dressed in shorts and a blue jersey that he had borrowed from Luke a while back and never returned. It might look like nothing much to other people but Luke can tell he spent a long time picking out his outfit. The knowledge of that makes him happy.

They laugh and talk the entire date, friendly joking. It doesn't seem much different from when they hang out up until the very end. When they're about to go to their separate houses, Ashton pauses and leans up to give Luke a small kiss on his cheek before flushing red and running into his house. It confuses Luke at first as Ashton is always so self-assured but just then, he seemed nearly shy. Luke decides it's really cute. 

6

Luke realises that he’s in love at the most mundane moment possible.

Its senior year and they’re both studying in his room. Whenever Ashton comes around, he shows his bossy side and claims Luke’s bed for his own, draping himself on it and making Luke sit on the uncomfortable desk. Luke doesn’t really get why Ashton does this but he knows not to complain.

He turns to ask Ashton a question on relative clauses when he realizes what he thinks must be the most important thing in his life, which is that he’s totally and unconditionally in love with Ashton.

It doesn’t make sense why he realizes this now. Why not on their anniversary or when they did it for the first time? It happens on such a day in such a simple way but when he looks at Ashton, he thinks without a doubt that the older boy is the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid eyes on.

Ashton is frowning as he glares at an advanced algebra question. The whole math thing is hard for him. He’s a genius though, his artwork is amazing, so is his writing but when it comes to math, he fails horribly at it. Luke is the exact opposite.

The thing is that when he looks at Ashton, he realizes that it’s true love. Not just a crush or warm, gooey puppy love. These feelings are deep and sincere and it leaves him dazed how he suddenly knows that he’s definitely down to spend the rest of his life with Ashton.

When Ashton notices Luke’s staring, he asks what the problem is and when Luke replies that he’s in love, Ashton laughs and calls him and idiot even though his flushed cheeks betray him. Luke decided it’s not really odd that he falls in love with his boyfriend of five years while he’s doing homework on his bed and wearing Luke’s clothes. It’s an adorable story to tell their kids and when Ashton kisses him, Luke is reminded of just how lucky he is to have someone so unbelievably perfect.

7

They move in together freshman year of college. They managed to get into the same school though Ashton is majoring in English and science while Luke is majoring in maths. It’s a busy first year but they still manage to make time for each other, living together definitely helps.

They soon become somewhat of the school couple, completely devoted to each other. No one who knows them flirts with either Luke or Ashton as they know that they belong to each other. The thought of this makes Ashton proud

8

Their marriage is a small, informal affair. Only their parents and close friends are invited. Ashton’s parents don’t want to come at first as they think it’s silly for the two of them to be married before they even turn twenty. What they forget is that they have been dating steadily for six years and been best friends for fourteen. Ashton knows that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Luke and even though he doesn’t believe that he needs a ring to prove that, he wants one anyway.

His mum fusses about how he’s getting married in jeans and a paint smeared plaid shirt on the beach. She wants him to have a ‘proper’ wedding with a huge guest list, tuxedo, waiters and caterers and it’s not like they can’t afford it. Ashton just doesn’t want one.

Luke is wearing a button down denim shirt and black skinny jeans. He feels like a stupid teenager when he realizes that he Is one. He’s only nineteen and about to marry the boy of his dreams and he’s fucking terrified. He looks as Ashton comes out, his hair in a mass of curls. His freckles are all gone at this point and while Luke misses them, he thinks Ashton is gorgeous all the time. Ashton looks so amazing that Luke is sure he’s probably falling in love all over again.

After the say their vows and kiss, Ashton flings a bouquet into the arms of his best friend Michael, making Luke laugh and fling one at his own best friend Calum. Luke surprises Ashton by suddenly scooping him up and carrying him. By now, even Ashton’s parents have small smiles on their faces.

9

They adopt a little girl a year after that. She’s a new-born, given up by her teenage mother and she’s so tiny and perfect that Luke wonders how something could be so darling. She has dark hair and bright green eyes that remind him suspiciously of Michael’s. Luke doesn’t hope she takes after either him or Ashton in personality. Their daughter is her own person and a pretty wonderful own at that. He wonders how it’s possible to have just met someone and already love them so much. Ashton jokes about how their daughter is just a little new-born but she already has her dad wrapped around her little finger. Luke agrees. He isn’t ashamed to say he cried when they got her. Luke kisses Ashton and mumbles about how much he loves his family.

(He cries a year later when their son is born as well)

10

Luke dies before Ashton does. Sometimes it scares him how he wakes up forgetting the exact shade of blue that Luke’s eyes were and has to look at a picture or video while knowing it isn’t the same thing. He misses Luke’s smile, his laughter, his sweet personality. He knows if Ashton had died first then Luke would have missed Ashton’s fierce personality, his giggles, his loudness and his passion.

Luke’s smile is what keeps Ashton walking on whenever he loses his way. He sees it in their kids and their grandkids as well. Ashton drops a bouquet by his grave. It’s a pretty mixture of yellow, blue, red, white, green, black and pink roses. Together they symbolize friendship, the unattainable, true love, marriage, fertility, death and gratitude. He knows it isn’t the end of their story. After all, true love doesn’t really have an end.

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave kudos and comments :)


End file.
